Problem: Find the matrix that corresponds to rotating about the origin by an angle of $120^\circ$ counter-clockwise.
Explanation: The transformation that rotates about the origin by an angle of $120^\circ$ counter-clockwise takes $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}$ to $\begin{pmatrix} -1/2 \\ \sqrt{3}/2 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ to $\begin{pmatrix} -\sqrt{3}/2 \\ -1/2 \end{pmatrix},$ so the matrix is
\[\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -1/2 & -\sqrt{3}/2 \\ \sqrt{3}/2 & -1/2 \end{pmatrix}}.\]